Im a memory
by Pink DinoSwaur
Summary: And sometimes, holding hands is holding EVERYTHING....WARNING: character death. A oneshot tragedy of team seven


**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews.I really appreciated, because I dindn't expect much from it, but I'm glad you appreciated it. Now, another tragedy of team seven**

**But sorry again for the..**

**-OCness**

**-death of your lovable character **

**-wrong grammars**

**-so much SPACINGS **

* * *

_I will disappoint you._

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Sakura!!"

Blood came out

-

-

-

-

_I am everything I wish I wasn't and nothing I say I am,_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Naruto..." emerald orbs groggily gazed his azure eyes

-

-

-

_I don't deserve the love I already know you'll give me._

-

-

-

"Sasuke…" she meekly muttered as she turned her blurry vision into her raven haired comrade

"She's dying..." the raven haired said sadly as he felt her pulse abnormally beating slowly

-

-

-

-

_I'm a wasting clock, ticking away;_

-

-

-

-

"No it can't be! It's your entire fault bastard!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke

-

-

-

-

_Timeless, priceless, perfect imperfection._

-

-

-

-

_Waste your life, waste your goals,_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Throw it all away to be the one thing you hate._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I'm everything, I'm nothing;_

-

-

-

-

_I'm hideous, I'm beautiful;-_

-

-

-

-

_I'm a terrible friend, I am your best friend;_

-

-

-

-

"Na-Naruto please stop! It's not frigging ANYBODY'S fault!!!" Sakura yelled at Naruto that made him halter.

-

-

-

-

_I am a liar, I am honesty;_

-

-

-

-

_I am cruelty, I am kindness;_

-

-

-

-

_I am hate, I am love;_

-

-

-

-

"This will take effect later on, but don't worry! This will only hurt a little" Sakura gave out an assuring smile as she rested her back at a nearby tree and the two boys sat at her opposite sides

-

-

-

-

_I am a pathetic existence._

-

-

-

-

_But when you walk into my life, you won't see that_.

-

-

-

-

Naruto's eyes kept on wandering at Sakura checking her every hour and then while Sasuke sat silently, clenching his fists in his dismay to himself.

"Don't worry" she assured once again at her very worried blonde teammate

She grinned altogether with an "ok" sign in her hand

-

-

-

-

_I will laugh and smile, and be everything that you think I am;_

-

-

-

-

"Are both of you feeling pretty fine already?"

"……"

"….."

"Ye-yeah...Not a pain that stings..." Naruto answered with a hint of sadness as he moved his arms in circular manner

"Hnn.." while Sasuke replied monotonously

-

-

-

-

_Everything I can never understand._

-

-

-

-

"Good I'm so happy!" She chirped but breathed slowly. Sakura lowered her head and sighed in relieved

-

-

-

-

_I'll be everything to you._

-

-

-

-

"But you didn't have to! JUST To save our FREAKING lives!!" Sasuke yelled his furious orbs looking at the dying yet peaceful emerald orbs of Sakura, Unable to sustain his temper. Naruto kept silent for a while but his was face darkening.

-

-

-

-

_I'll be the stars, the magic,_

-

-

-

-

_The dream come true in your eyes._

-

-

-

-

"Baka, how will you avenge your clan if you'd die this day?"

"And…how will you become a great Hokage if you killed your butt here in this place?" Sakura added and let out a chuckle

The two bowed their head and remained speechless, but the reality that they can't save their pink comrade stabs their hearts.

-

-

-

-

"And I want to see guys, reaching your goals" she simply stated

-

-

-

-

"**Even if I'll be freaking die today! Hell yeah!"** her inner screamed

"That's why…"Sakura added

-

-

-

-

_I'll be your brown haired, petite, porcelain skinned doll._

-

-

-

-

_I'll be the perfect someone that you'll never know._

-

-

-

-

"I-I'll do anything for you guys….." Sakura smiled reaching out the hands of her comrades, her pale cold hands gripping them tightly.

-

-

-

-

"**Even if it costs my life. Paving way for your own goals."**

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan!!" tears streamed down at Naruto's azure eyes. Another tragedy of loosing his crush, sister, devil, and angel brings forth to him. He sobbed hardly remembering his feelings running same as he was when he was always condemn….and left alone

-

-

-

-

"Sakura…"Sasuke muttered his onyx orbs looking sadly at her. Another tragedy of loosing his secret love, unspoken love brings forth to him. The pain of loosing his parents returned.

-

-

-

-

Oh how they wish they could kill regret, pain and loneliness

-

-

-

-

_But when you blink, I'll be gone._

-

-

-

-

"Yo-you guys…are my life" Sakura said almost whimpering, tears kept on falling no matter how she tried to stop them. the three cried altogether

-

-

-

-

Screaming off their pains, taking it to a very far place

-

-

-

-

And never comeback

-

-

-

-

"wow! We three are a bunch of crybabies!" she retorted. Trying to break the sorrow.

"The hell you're right! I've never cried that hard before!" Naruto grinned as he wiped off his tears by the back of his hand

"You always cry everyday dobe" Sasuke butted in

"why you Bastard! Look at your eyes! As if you're in your Sharingan mode!"

"why you- don't make fun on me! Dobe"

"and don't make fun of me either! The names Naruto! The future hokage give repect to me you frigging ugly chicken hair!!!"

Naruto grinned

Sasuke smirked

Sakura smiled

By their smiles…as if everything was OK

-

-

-

-

By their smiles…as if everything is at ease

-

-

-

-

They feel secured. NO MORE WORRIES….

-

-

-

-

The three paused for a while savoring the moment,the laughters and the silence. Holding on to each other's hands. Sakura has been holding their hands for a very long time now

-

-

-

-

But they didn't matter

"………"

-

-

-

-

HOLDING on to everything

-

-

-

-

"…….."

-

-

-

-

"…….."

-

-

-

-

BUT then suddenly, pain stung Sakura's body and she flinched with so much agony. Her grip was getting tighter into her comrade's hand

Naruto and Sasuke squezzed in return, trying to calm her

She made a horrifying screamed

-

-

-

-

"Sakura!!!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Sakura!!!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Sakura!!!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

-

-

-

-

Minutes have passed. Sakura's firm grips to her teammates had loosened and fallen slowly on the ground.

-

-

-

-

She stopped breathing

-

-

-

-

Naruto whimpered while Sasuke punched the dirty forest grounds.and the last thing they ever did to Sakura's dead body…

-

-

-

-

Is a group hug.

-

-

-

-

_I am a memory._

-

-

-

-

_Flashback_

"_You won't get away this time Coward!"_

"_Naruto let's chase him!"_

"_I know that BASTARD!"_

"……"

"…_.."_

_  
"nanni?"_

_An exploding tag displayed in the branch that both of them are stepping in._

"_Retreat!"_

_But it's too late_

_Naruto and Sasuke were badly injured while Sakura did nothing but to view the entire scene. She scrammed towards them_

"_Iie! Naruto! Sasuke wake up!!!" Sakura pulled the almost dead bodies near her. Tears falling in her eyes. Both of them was bearing severe bruises_

_And dying_

"_No!!!!" _

"_**SAVE them idiot!"**__ inner yelled_

_The quivering Sakura with her full concentration, formed hand seals and did_

-

-

-

-

_The forbidden Jutsu_

-

-

-

-

_Green massive aura covered in her tiny fingers and she placed it on their chest _

_End of flashback_

-

-

-

-

The forbidden Jutsu

-

-

-

-

Personally thought by the 5th hokage, Tsunade-sama

-

-

-

-

Heals wounds no matter how severe the injury is

-

-

-

-

But needs a huge amount of chakra to manipulate it

-

-

-

-

Healing TWO people with sever injuries is a risk

-

-

-

-

Will drain ALL her chakra

-

-

-

-

And not to mention the anguish of its side effects

-

-

-

-

Sakura knew she'll die if she proceeds

-

-

-

-

She maybe a specialist of chakra control

-

-

-

-

But even genius gets weary and sleeps

-

-

-

-

But just to save their lives

-

-

-

-

She gave up hers…

-

-

-

-

….._ I am a memory…._

* * *

**For me the poem was like the thoughts of Sakura to her comrades, but if you get kinda confused. So sorry!! ) if you think I failed your expectations SO Sorry also.., criticisms are fine with me. Please help me improve my fanfic..Thanks!**


End file.
